cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henripolis
|- |'Updated' || October 29th, 2007 |- |'Capital' || Memphis |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Official Languages' || English (Southern dialect) |- |'Government' • Monarchy | The Henry Dyanasty was established after Great War Three |- |'National Religion' •Mixed | The people of Henripolis are composed of many faiths. |- |'Team' || Purple |- |'Formation' | January 16th, 2007 |- |'National Strength' | 18,500 |- |'World Ranking' | 4,800 |- |'Area' • Total | 746.708 miles diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 24,000 Citizens 12,000 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources • Connected • Bonus Resources | Cattle & Pigs Furs, Fish, Spices, Silver, Gems, Sugar, Wine Fast Food |} Introduction to Henripolis Henripolis is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 288 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Henripolis work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Henripolis will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Henripolis to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Henripolis allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Henripolis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Henripolis will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. A Note on Pronunciation Although spelled Henripolis, it is pronouced en-REE-OP-olis, so the nation is generally spelled Henriopolis by foreigners. Citizens of Henripolis refuse to spell it this way because of a deep seeded superstition regarding two O's in one word. Politicans usually ignore this superstition when travelling abroad. Geography Henripolis is at the junction of 3 states: Tennessee, Arkansas, and Mississippi. It lies principally between the Mississippi and Tennessee Rivers. These form the western and eastern boundries respectively. Along the Tennessee River, there are ridges of large hills. Rolling hills continue along the southern border, eventually ending in the bluffs of Memphis. In the far east of the nation are the Appalachition Mountains. The rest of the nation is relatively flat and fertile, pocketed by streams and forests. Much of the land is used for beef based agriculture. To the south lie the nations of Solostar and Arizonia, long time cabient members of the Legion. Together with the Republic of Montfort, Henripolis is called Defender of the Eagle for its proximity to high ranking Legion government members. Administrative Disricts of the Capital District 1. Midtown (Downtown, Capitol District) 2. East Memphis (High Point Terrace, Royal Residences) 3. Northhaven 4. Frasier 5. Shelby Farms 6. Whitehaven 7. Airport 8. Hickory Ridge 9. Germantown 10. Collierville 11. Millington 12. Bartlett 13. Lakeland 14. Arlington 15. Madge Politics King The King of Henripolis determines the basic direction of Henripolis' domestic and foreign policy and represents the Henripolis state within the country and in foreign affairs. The president appoints and recalls Henripolis ambassadors upon consultation with the high council, accepts the credentials and letters of recall of foreign representatives, conducts international talks, and signs international treaties. Throughout most of the year the king lives in Cookeville. The winter palace is located at Memphis. Council The 75 seat council is composed of representives from every community within the borders. Council members are elected by the citizens, although the King must approve them. To date, the King has never overturned an election. The council assists the King with legislation and governing. Parties There are many political parties represented by the Council. The current majority party is the Nationalist party. Other major parties are the Peoples party, Democratic party, and the Steel party. History -See also: Memphis, Henripolis Military History The Dark Times (Janruary 16th through March 13th, 2007) Reform of Febuary 14th Records before Febuary 14th have been almost totally destroyed. It appears to have been a turmultous time. The first surving records state thus: Bowing to the pressure of the population, Henry II, declared the official religion Judaism, although he himself remained Christian. The government was converted to a Federal system, uniting the several communities making up Henripolis, including Memphis, Germantown, Whitehaven, and Frasier. Several other changes including the banning of drug imports and increases in foreign aid involvement. These changes were generally viewed as improvements by the population and government approval skyrocketed. IDL The Henripolis government became wary of its new found power and decided it was time to join an alliance. The small, but powerful International Defense League was the perfect choice. At the time, most citizens belived Henripolis national pride and indepedence would be preserved while it was protected by large, nuclear capable powers.However, the senior military leadership was unhappy that Henripolis had joined a alliance. No aid had been recieved from the IDL and the economy was headed toward recession. At 4:00 pm on February 27th, the military stormed the parliament building and took Henry II hostage. He was forced to sign a resignation from the IDL and declare war. Popular support of Henry prevented the military from taking direct control, but til this day, questions remain about exactly how much influence the miltary has on the government. The Macanian Empire (February 27th through March 13th, 2007) Henripolis' military government opted to join the militant Macanian Empire. Shortly afterword, Henripolis began tech raids on a number of other nations. Later, Henry II recived word that the there was a traitor within the alliance, Wetdoggy. The 278th ACR and 2nd Infantry Brigade began a punitive strike against Wetdoggy. The first assault ended in a bloody repulse losing 99 men while inflicting 74 casulties. The next assault was more successful, losing 45 more men but killing 180 of the enemy, capturing 3.141 miles of land and destroying 5 infrastructure. However these attacks weakened the crack corps of the Henripolis military. A call went out for volunteers and many answered this call in North Mississippi. 2 more attacks were launched the next morning, with the 113th Infantry Brigade, the famous "Delta Rifles", leading the way. After these ferocious two battles, Wetdoggy had been put in anarcy. Total Henripolis causlties were 317, while Wetdoggy lost 496. Much infrastructure was destroyed and land captured.Later however, Wetdoggy troops rallied and put Henripolis into anarchy for the first time in its history. Henripolis troops eventually won the decisive battle of Shelby Farm, effectively ending the war. Both sides substained heavy causlties, although Wetdoggy lost more. Henripolis recovered fairly rapidly after the war, Wetdoggy was forced into peacemode. Thus most historians consider Henripolis to have won. Shortly after the war, Henripolis left for the Legion. The Legion (Since March 13th, 2007) By far the most important period to date, Henriopolis achieved status and recognition in the world. The nation joined shortly before Great War Three, fighting in that war honorably and also in protecting the Legion's vast borders from Rogue attacks. Henripolis stayed with the Legion during the Valhallan treachery and triumphed in the war against \m/. Henriopolis continues to this day to serve the reformed Admiralty. The Heronia Incident (May 31st,2007) On the 31st of May, King Henry II became informed of a call of distress from the neutral nation of Heronia. Heronia was known to Henripolis because it had established the colony of Heronia II on the moon and was a member of the Lunar Legion. Attacking Heronia were three techraiding nations of the rogue alliance Darkfall. Permission was asked to the Legion for Henripolis to intervene, but "offensive" action was prohibited. What followed was a complex series of bluffing by the foreign ministry of Henripolis, details of which are still classified. What is known is that 1000 troops of a "Legion expeditionary force" were sent to Heronia and Heronia was spared by Darkfall. Hostilites were concluded on June the 2nd. The Golden Age of Henripolis (June 7th, 2007 through August 23rd, 2007) Following the end of Great War Three, Henripolis experienced an unprecendented period of growth. Too small to pay reparation, Henripolis grew to its pre war strength of 1,500 and beyond. Helped enomorously be a 3 million donation from North Prussia, by August Henripolis' strength had increased ten-fold. Reforms in the military and an expansion of the air force contributed to the massive growth. The expansion was stunted by the war of trechary. Operation Dessert Lulz (November 3rd through November 7th) Controlled two squads, roughly half of the attack force against the Crimson Blades. Of course it wasn't much of a fight, I'm just writting this as a space filler. Military -Full Article: Military of Henripolis Category:Nations Category:Member of The Legion Category:English-speaking nations